Everything After the Rain
by Bukan Author
Summary: /Canon/ Alternate Time / Rukia menemukan buku harian Masaki hari itu. Membacanya membuat Rukia sadar pada suatu hal. / IchigoRukia IsshinMasaki/ Read for fun


"Aku lupa!"

"Ada apa Yuzu?"

Yuzu segera meletakkan kotak yang ia genggam. Kemudian, ia berbalik untuk menatap Rukia, "Aku lupa mematikan kompor!"

"Matikan saja dulu kompornya. Aku akan merapikan sisanya," Rukia meletakkan kotak lainnya―yang memang telah ia genggam―di atas tumpukan kotak-kotak dalam ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-_nee_!" Rukia hanya dapat mengulas senyum dan melihat Yuzu setengah berlari menuju dapur.

Iris violet Rukia kemudian beralih ke ruangan yang telah ia singgahi selama hampir setengah hari, sebuah gudang.

Dimulai sejak ia melirik sebuah pintu di kediaman Kurosaki yang jarang sekali terbuka, ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Yuzu dan Karin merapikan gudang tersebut. Namun, saat matahari tepat di atas kepala, Karin meminta izin pergi untuk kerja kelompok. Tingallah Rukia dan Yuzu yang setia untuk merapikan ruangan itu sampai saat ini―petang hari.

Beberapa kardus telah tersusun rapi di pojok ruangan―sesuai dengan kategorinya. Beberapa lainnya―dalam jumlah yang terbilang cukup sedikit, masih belum tersortir. Setidaknya, ruangan lembap itu memiliki area bebas yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Rukia mengambil kardus yang diletakkan Yuzu. Sebuah tulisan di depan kotak karton tersebut terbaca, 'Pakaian Bayi - Ichigo'. Penasaran, Rukia mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat isinya. Longgokan baju mungil berwarna-warni tersembul. Mantan tahanan Seiretei tersebut menahan tawa, ia membayangkan bagaimana rupa bayi-Ichigo yang menggunakan salah satu pakaian lucu itu―dan mengapa ibunya memilih baju seperti itu untuk anak laki-laki.

Sambil tertawa kecil, ia tutup kotak karton tersebut. Kemudian diletakkan kardus itu di tumpukan yang sesuai dengan macamnya. Kotak-kotak berikutnya pun tak jauh berbeda isinya; pakaian Yuzu dan Karin, mainan tiga bersaudara itu, kumpulan buku pelajaran bekas mereka.

Akhirnya, tinggal satu kardus lagi.

Rukia membaca tulisan di kardus tersebut. 'Barang-barang Ibu'. Lagi-lagi, rasa ingin tahu Rukia muncul. Memang, ia sering melihat wajah Masaki dari poster yang dipeluk-peluk Isshin. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah mengetahui karakter Masaki secara detail. Ia pernah mendengar sedikit tentang ibu pemuda jangkung berambut eksentrik tersebut langsung dari pemuda itu. Tapi, itu kan hanya dari sudut pandang Ichigo. Siapa tahu, dengan melihat barang kepemilikan Masaki, Rukia dapat lebih mengenal ibu mertuanya itu.

Dibukalah kardus tersebut. Beberapa pigura dengan foto Masaki muda, dan keluarganya; aksesoris wanita―yang Rukia duga mungkin merupakan salah satu senjata _quincy_; dan buku-buku. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat pudar menangkap perhatian Rukia. Ia keluarkan buku berlabel '_Diary_' itu. Ia sedikit ragu untuk membuka buku yang bertitel privasi itu. Namun, rasa penasaran melebihi keraguannya. Ia bergumam pelan dengan nada bersalah, "Maafkan aku, ibu Ichigo."

Halaman pertama sampai kedua puluhan menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari Masaki sebagai siswa sekolah sekaligus _quincy_ dan keluarganya berurutan sesuai tanggal. Rukia tidak terkejut mengetahui Masaki seorang _quincy_. Namun, memang pernah ia terkejut―jauh sebelum saat ini, Ichigo pernah bercerita tentang seluk-beluk keluarganya kepada Rukia. Sungguh rumit status keluarga suaminya itu.

Rukia tersenyum, membayangkan betapa bahagianya Masaki saat itu. Halaman selanjutnya, tanggal yang tertulis memiliki selang waktu yang cukup lama. Rukia membaca sekilas halaman tersebut dan segera membaliknya. Halaman dimana Masaki bercerita tentang dirinya yang kini berada dalam asuhan dan pertunangan keluarga Ishida yang juga _quincy_, hanya untuk menjaga kemurnian darah _quincy―_dimana dia berstatus _quincy_ terakhir dari keluarga Kurosaki.

Begitupula halaman-halaman berikutnya, seperti lengkungan turun saat itu kehidupan Masaki. Rukia berhenti pada halaman lima puluh tujuh. Sebuah kalimat pembuka dalam halaman yang telah menguning itu membuatnya semakin tertarik pada catatan harian Masaki.

'_Aku bertemu _shinigami_ hari ini_.'

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Everything After The Rain

―Kisah diantara setelah hujan dan sebelum badai―

.

_Ya, seorang shinigami! Ia sedang bertarung dengan hollow. Reiatsu kedua makhluk tersebut berbeda tetapi sama hebatnya. Hollow itu hitam dengan tanduk kambing (aneh, bukan?) dan sangat~ menakutkan! Shinigami itu juga hitam, pakaiannya maksudku, tapi terlihat seperti manusia biasa―kecuali dengan pedangnya._

_Ia kesulitan melawan hollow itu. Saat aku membantunya, hollow itu malah balik menyerangku. Beruntung, jebakanku berhasil membunuhnya. Um, sakit, sih, pundakku digigit oleh hollow ceking itu buat umpan. Tapi setimpal~!_

_Tiba-tiba hollow tersebut meledak! Tetapi, Tuan Shinigami berhasil meredam ledakannya dan itu membuat dia luka. Uh, salahku~_

_Ternyata, shinigami tidak seseram yang mereka ceritakan! Dia ramah dan dia juga baru pertama kali melihat Quincy―ya dan Quincy itu aku! Ya, mungkin semua shinigami seperti dia, ramah, jika iya, bukankah itu sangat bagus?_

_Ah, aku lupa untuk berterima kasih! Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus berterima kasih! Masa aku harus mati dulu, terus ke Soul Society, terus bilang terima kasih? Tidak, tidak~ Semoga, aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan Tuan Shinigami itu! (Eh? Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Padahal, aku memberi tahu namaku!)_

_Dan aku harap, Bibi tidak marah padaku, ehehe._

.

"Ah, jadi begitu ia bertemu dengan Ayah," gumam Rukia.

Kemudian ia membalik halaman berikutnya, Masaki kembali menulis tentang kehidupan sekolah dan keluarga Ishida. Namun ada sebuah kalimat yang janggal, menurut Rukia.

'_Belakangan ini, ada yang aneh dengan badanku_.'

Rukia memperkirakan ada hubungannya dengan gigitan _hollow _itu, karena dari catatan Masaki, ia terlihat riang seperti biasanya di sekolah, seakan-akan gigitan itu tidak berpengaruh.

Rukia kembali membuka halaman buku tua tersebut. Lagi, dia menemukan selang waktu yang cukup lama dalam catatan itu.

.

_Rasanya aku sudah terlelap lama sekali. Saat bangun, ada Tuan Shinigami disana! Sebelum aku bangun juga, sepertinya ia 'menjemputku'. Ia muncul seperti ksatria dia menggendongku―tidak, dia tidak menggendongku seperti pasangan pengantin baru, lebih seperti mengangkat karung beras?―dan bilang akan melindungiku._

_Saat aku bangun, dia tengah tertidur di samping tempatku berbaring―yang baru ku ketahui belakangan ini bahwa aku berada di rumah Urahara-san. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa lega menemukannya di sampingku. Aneh bukan, merasa lega hanya dengan melihat eksistensinya._

_Aku senang dia berada di sini, karena aku bisa bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang dunia shinigami―dunianya._

.

Seulas senyum terpukur di wajah Rukia. Mengangkat karung beras? Rukia tertawa dalam hati. Sama saja seperti Ichigo saat menyelamatkannya dari eksekusi.

"Oy, Rukia, makan malam sudah siap."

Ah, suara suami nyentriknya itu, "Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar."

Berikutnya, hanya terdengar suara langkah Ichigo yang menjauh.

Merasa pasti Ichigo telah menjauh, Rukia membalik halaman selanjutnya _diary_ ibu mertuanya―dan merupakan halaman terakhir dari buku usang itu.

.

_Lama sekali aku tidak menulis di sini. Oh, ini halaman terakhir, sepertinya besok aku harus membeli _diary_ baru._

_Jadi, apa saja yang sudah terjadi? Hehe, sudah sembilan tahun ini, aku menikah dengan Tuan Shinigami―yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Isshin, dan memiliki tiga orang anak yang sangat kusayangi, Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu._

_Belakangan ini, latihan karate Ichigo semakin intensif dan aku selalu menemaninya pulang. Karin dan Yuzu, mereka kembar tetapi sifat mereka sangat berbeda dan itu menggemaskan! Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, sangat amat. Kuharap, aku dapat mendampingi mereka sampai mereka memiliki keluarganya sendiri._

_Berbicara tentang keluargaku sendiri, aku bersyukur memiliki keluargaku sendiri. Ya, sangat amat bersyukur―oh, sudah berapa kali aku menulis sangat amat. Kau tahu, betapa bahagianya saat melihat suamiku tengah terlelap di sebelahmu saat kau bangun. Kemudian, menyiapkan sarapan dan membangunkan anak-anak yang lucu itu. Uh, aku tak dapat menuliskan bagaimana bahagianya di sini._

_Padahal, aku tidak pernah berpikir dapat hidup seperti biasa ini. Ya, dulu aku membayangkan hidupku tidak akan lagi bebas―hidup sebagai Quincy yang patuh._

_Sesungguhnya, merekalah yang menjadi motivasiku untuk melanjutkan hidupku dengan bebas. Dan aku bersyukur, dia orang pertama yang memberiku motivasi itu. Dia yang telah memberiku harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup berdasarkan keinginanku. Maka, untuknya, aku sangat amat berterima kasih._

_Ya, untuk suamiku tercinta, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu._

_Kau tahu, terima kasih untuk segalanya._

_Aku sangat bersyukur dapat menyelamatkanmu dan diselamatkan olehmu._

.

Dan itulah prosa terakhir dalam diary itu.

Rukia tersenyum miris saat membaca harapan mertuanya untuk melihat anak-anaknya memiliki keluarganya sendiri tidak tercapai. Tetapi, ia kembali tersenyum saat membaca rasa syukur dan bahagia Masaki karena memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

Ia letakkan buku tersebut kembali ke dalam kardusnya. Ia sedikit mencari buku semacam catatan harian lain di dalamnya. Namun, nihil, sepertinya hanya buku itulah yang merupakan catatan harian Masaki. Pasrah, ia menutup kardus itu dan meletakkan kardus terakhir itu di tumpukan teratas.

Dan kesulitan karena tinggi badan meletakkan kardus itu datang pada Rukia.

"Sini, kubantu," Rukia sedikit kaget dan mendapati badan Ichigo yang sudah ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm."

Sukses meletakkan kardus tersebut, Rukia berancang-ancang untuk segera menuju ruang makan. Tapi, terhalang oleh badan Ichigo―dan tangannya yang masih menggenggam kardus tadi. "Kau tidak makan, Ichigo?"

"Hari ini," Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ichigo yang tenggelam oleh rambut jingga nyentriknya. Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau mengabaikanku."

"Eh?" Rukia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau membersihkan gudang bersama Karin dan Yuzu seharian ini. Kemudian, saat mereka sudah pergi dari gudang ini, kau masih asyik di dalam gudang dan membaca buku itu."

Kemudian diam. Rukia mencoba mencerna pelan-pelan maksud Ichigo. Saat mengerti maksud suaminya itu, ia mengangkat wajah suaminya agar dapat menatapnya langsung sambil tertawa pelan, "Kau kesepian, Ichigo?"

Dengan wajah yang digenggam oleh tangan mungil Rukia, Ichigo hanya bisa mendesis pelan.

"Apa ini? Kau masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak, eh, Ichigo?"

Kali ini, Ichigo semakin bersungut-sungut―membuat lipatan alisnya bertambah dan hampir membuat Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huh, diamlah," kata Ichigo yang tahu bahwa Rukia tengah menahan tertawanya.

Bebas dari usahanya menahan tawa, Rukia mengajak Ichigo untuk ke ruang makan.

"Tunggu, diam seperti ini sampai lima menit ke depan," tolak Ichigo yang badannya malah semakin mengurung Rukia agar tidak melesat ke ruang makan.

"Hah? Lima menit? Kau tidak lapar, Ichigo?" protes Rukia.

"Salahmu, mengabaikanku hari ini."

"Kau ini seperti anak-anak, Ichigo!"

"Ichi-_nii_, Rukia-_nee_, berhentilah bermesraan di gudang. Pindah ke kamar sana," sindir Karin yang tengah bersandar di pinggiran pintu.

Refleks, Ichigo segera menurunkan tangannya dan memperlebar jaraknya dengan Rukia. Akhirnya, Rukia dapat bernapas lega.

"Ayah dan Yuzu sudah menunggu, ayo." Karin pun melenggang pergi duluan ke ruang makan.

Rukia yakin dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah suaminya saat Karin datang ke gudang. Benar juga, kata ibu mertuanya, Ichigo memang lucu―di saat tertentu. Agak lama, ia memandangi penerus keluarga Kurosaki itu―walaupun gudang sudah ditutup dan Ichigo sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Dipandanginya punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh. Punggung yang pernah ia tusuk dengan pedangnya untuk memberikannya kembali kesempatan menjadi pahlawan. Ah, sudah berapa banyak hal yang dilakukannya dengan punggung itu?

Punggung, ya? Rukia jadi teringat lagi saat Ichigo menyelamatkannya dari eksekusi mati. Memang sih, datang seperti pahlawan―oh, tunggu, jangan harap Ichigo seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng saat menyelamatkannya, ia membawanya seperti karung beras! Eh, ayah Ichigo juga menggendong Masaki seperti karung beras juga saat menyelamatkannya. Kebetulan sekali.

Rukia tertawa renyah sambil mengelus pundaknya. Huh, saat pertama kali menyelamatkan Ichigo juga, pundak Rukia digigit oleh _hollow_―sama seperti Masaki dan Isshin. Kebetulan lagi atau memang takdir yang memang telah menjadi derivat dalam keluarga itu?

Rukia kembali tertawa renyah menyadarinya, lalu ia memanggil Ichigo yang telah sampai di ujung koridor.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku bersyukur telah menyelamatkanmu dan diselamatkan olehmu," ujar Rukia mengulang kalimat-kalimat terakhir dalam _diary_ Masaki. Senyum terbaiknya ia tampakkan untuk Ichigo―ya, ia bahagia, sangat bahagia dan bersyukur memiliki Ichigo sebagai suaminya.

* * *

1,813 words... Kok jadi panjang...

cat1: Oke, hai semua, udah lama nggak publish, jadi nggak tahu siapa-siapa lagi di sini, hahaha. Jadi, perkenalkan, saya fifin tapi ada yang manggil juga hika, syukur saya normal #dor Salam kenal, semua~!

cat2: Ini sebenernya draft udah dari kapan tau pas chapter "_Everything Before the Rain_" terbit. Lalu, fangirlingan sama mss. Dhyta (ya ampun, aku kangen karya dia ) dan icha (eh, tunggu, bener kan dipanggil icha #heh). Hey kalian~ aku sudah publish ayo buat juga :3

cat3: Sebenernya agak geli juga nulis adegan romancenya #mimisan garing yak plotnya wakakak.

cat4: Btw, fandom ini mulai sepi, ya? Oke, sok tau. Intinya, ayo kita ramaikan fandom ini~!


End file.
